Isn't it hot in that thing?
by Karlints
Summary: Naruto and Itachi have a conversation about clothes that leads to some unexpected and, for some, embarrassing changes. Pure idiocy.


YAY! I made another thingy! Be happy. Or not, your choice.

Soo… this oneshot is pure crack, it makes fun of the Akatsuki cloaks (I want one, seriously!), there's some Sasuke-bashing and an OOC Itachi, Naruto, and Akatsuki Leader. Wait… Naruto might really do this… Ah, I don't know.

Ahem… You have been warned!

………….

"Doesn't it get hot in that thing?"

Itachi froze in the middle of making handseals for a jutsu.

"What?" he asked his enemy, Naruto, who seemed truly interested.

"Well… The cloak thingy seems really thick… and heavy. Doesn't it get hot?" the blonde asked with an innocent smile on his face. Itachi stared, confused.

"Well? You gonna answer or not?" Itachi blinked and decided to answer.

"No… It's not that hot… What about you? Your jacket looks thick…" he said, slightly uncomfortable with the current conversation. Naruto shrugged.

"Sure it's hot! But, I don't wear a shirt, so it's bearable." He paused.

"You should make a summer version of that thing." Itachi decided not to answer.

"Hmm… like a jacket. Slightly shorter, maybe less baggy… It could work. It's probably hard to fight with such a long cloak." Naruto was talking to himself now, but just loud enough for Itachi to hear. The man decided to give up and turned around to go get Kisame and leave.

"HEY! Where are you going?!" Naruto yelled as soon as he noticed Itachi leaving.

"Away. You need to see a psychiatrist," he answered, ignoring the fact that he was a psycho who killed his own family, leaving only his little brother alive, who became an angsty emo avenger. And was probably gay.

Naruto frowned slightly but smirked as he got an idea. Itachi ignored the feeling that told him something insane and stupid was going to happen and kept walking.

_Just keep walking. Keep walking. Keep walking and calm down. He can't do anything… can he?_ Itachi thought and hoped he was correct.

…………….

The next time Naruto met Itachi, the blonde stared for a while, before blinking and rubbing his eyes. He opened his eyes and, after staring for 5 more seconds, started laughing hysterically. _No way! The Leader actually read my letter! Dear GOD!_

Itachi was giving the laughing boy his patented Glare-O-Doom. _He did this…_

You see, the reason Naruto was currently laughing his ass off was because of what Itachi was wearing. It wasn't his traditional cloak, oh no, it was an all new Akatsuki jacket. With pink clouds. And bunnies.

Itachi just turned around and walked away from Naruto, who was still laughing, and thought: _I'm not paid enough for this…_

……………How it all began…………….

"What's this?" Leader asked himself, looking at the bright orange envelope in his hands. He threw the rest of the mail away (it was just bills and junk mail anyway) and opened the envelope, pulling out an equally orange letter and some folded white paper held together with a paperclip. Leader took the letter, placing the white papers on his desk.

'_Dear Akatsuki Leader,_

_I have noticed that the Akatsuki cloaks seem really thick and heavy. It is probably really hot in those at summer, so I came up with an idea for a summer version of them. The design is on the white papers that are also in the envelope. I really hope you'll consider my idea._

_Love, Uzumaki Naruto._

_PS: I made some changes to the original clouds, hope you like them!'_

Leader frowned slightly and nodded, it WAS hot in those cloaks. He put the letter aside and took the other papers, pulling off the paperclips and opening them. On the first paper was a drawing of a frowning Itachi in the long cloak with a thought bubble next to him, saying "It's really hot." There was a sun next to him and a boring background. Leader noticed that it was a really good and detailed drawing.

On the next paper was a smiling Itachi in a black jacket with pink clouds and bunnies. The thought bubble next to him said, "Ah, much better."

The third paper had only the jacket and a more detailed drawing of a bunny and a cloud. Leader put it aside and took the last paper and saw it was of the whole Akatsuki, each of them wearing one of the new jackets and smiling. _The drawings are really good… He should become an artist._

Leader smiled and nodded. _It shall be done!_

………….

Ta-daa! End of the oneshot!

Seriously, haven't you ever thought of this? The cloaks seem REALLY heavy and hot, how can they wear something like that? Or maybe it's just me…? Meh, whatever.

Review, please! I have cookies…


End file.
